trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Calls to Blood/Transcript
OPENING SCENE Continuing on the same night as the previous episode, at the Whittemore house, Mitchell is sitting in his bedroom with Shadow on his lap. MITCHELL (V.O.): There are things around me happening I can’t explain... Firstly I’ am an adopted half-human/half-witch whose adoptive parents have died... But what if there’s more than witches... He takes out the picture from 1960 and looks at Rafael. MITCHELL (V.O.): What if we live in a world where people don’t age... He flashes back to Rafael’s hand getting slashed, and quickly heals. MITCHELL (V.O.): Doesn’t get hurt... He then flashes back to Rafael’s face changing and quickly turns away at the sight of Mitchell’s blood. MITCHELL (V.O.): Or face changes in ways that can’t be explained. Meanwhile, at Rafael’s house he looks at Santiago in a basement dungeon. He hears the doorbell ring and goes upstairs to answer the door to Mitchell. MITCHELL: What are you!? Rafael appears shocked. (INTRO) SCENE 1 Rafael appears at the door and goes to answer it where a bright light flashes and Rafael steps out of the house wearing old fashioned clothes. 1864, SHADOW FALLS A carriage arrives in front of the house where a man steps out revealing it to be someone who looks exactly like Mitchell and Rafael smiles. Back in the present day, Rafael answers the door to Mitchell. MITCHELL: What are you? Rafael appears shocked. RAFAEL: Wh-What are you talking about? MITCHELL: You know what I’m talking about!... What are you? RAFAEL: You know... Otherwise you wouldn’t be here in the middle of the night. MITCHELL: It’s impossible... You’re a vampire. RAFAEL: Mitchell, I will answer any questions you want to know but you can’t be here... Not now... and I need you to keep this to yourself. MITCHELL: We don’t know that yet. RAFAEL: Huh? MITCHELL: If I find out you’re responsible for the murders in this town, I will take you down myself... Following Mitchell leaving, Rafael closes the door and vamp speeds downstairs to the basement dungeon to see Santiago waking up. SANTIAGO: Vervain? RAFAEL: Yep! Enjoy your nap? SANTIAGO: Also enjoyed the conversation between you and... uhh. RAFAEL: None of your concern. SANTIAGO: Sounds like he is. RAFAEL: Well, I’m dealing with it... In the meantime, would you care to explain why you’re here in Shadow Falls. SANTIAGO: I’m not your concern right now... You should be worried about her. RAFAEL: Who? SANTIAGO: Hayley. RAFAEL: What about her... You killed her, and now her body is most likely being found and will go down as an animal attack. SANTIAGO: We know that’s not how this town works... We almost got attacked by vampire hunters, and I heard during the founder’s party... That they are still aware of our existence. If I were you, I’d run to get her body before she’s discovered. Rafael vamp speeds out of the house leaving Santiago smiling. Hayley’s corpse is lying in the grass remaining undiscovered by remaining party guests when she suddenly pops up, gasping for air. HAYLEY: (gasp) She holds her neck and flashes back to Santiago snapping her neck. She then has a flashback of Santiago compelling her. SANTIAGO: I need you to drink my blood. HAYLEY: Why? SANTIAGO: It’s all part of the plan. She then gets another flashback of Santiago giving her a talisman. HAYLEY: What’s this? SANTIAGO: I need you to take care of this for me. Back in the present day, Hayley is crying and confused. HAYLEY: I’m hungry... SCENE 2 Meanwhile, Donovan pulls up at Cece’s house in his car. CECE: Do you want to come inside?... I’m sure my dad is still at the founder’s party. DONOVAN: Eh... CECE: It’s okay... I was only asking if you wanted to come in for a hot chocolate or something? DONOVAN: Oh, I don’t think that’ a good idea. CECE: I guess you’re right. Cece gets out of the car and walks inside her house, as Nathan quickly jumps into the seat next to Donovan. DONOVAN: What the Hell are you doing!? NATHAN: Shut up, Whittemore. DONOVAN: Well, you can relax because I’m not interested in Cece. NATHAN: Do you think this is about Cece? DONOVAN: Then what do you want, Nathan? NATHAN: I’m on to you and your weird brother... Isn’t it funny how my sister turns up dead after your relationship with your boss’s daughter comes to light? DONOVAN: What are you suggesting? NATHAN: I think you know what I’m suggesting... You killed my sister to cover up your relationship with Cece. DONOVAN: Don’t be ridiculous... I could never kill anyone. NATHAN: Tell that to your drunken-blackout self. Donovan looks worried as Nathan exits the car and looks into the window. NATHAN: I’m taking you down, detective. Meanwhile, Santiago is sitting in his cell weak from the vervain. SANTIAGO: Hayley... Hayley... Hayley... (coughs) Meanwhile, Hayley is walking along a neighborhood where she begins to hear Santiago’s voice calling to her. SANTIAGO: (whispering) Hayley... Hayley... Hayley... HAYLEY: What the- SANTIAGO: (whispering) Hayley... Hayley... Hayley... She looks around, confused and sees no one shouting out to her. HAYLEY: Who the Hell are you!? JULIAN: Is that any way to talk to your date tonight? HAYLEY: Julian? Is that you? Julian steps out of the light from his car. JULIAN: Why did you bail on our date? HAYLEY: I didn’t... I- Hayley looks around, no longer hearing Santiago’s voice whispering to her. HAYLEY: Can you please take me home? JULIAN: Sure. Julian walks towards the car with Hayley following him, continuing to look behind her. SCENE 3 Iris walks into Mitchell’s bedroom to see him with Shadow. IRIS: Hey... There’s someone at the door to see you. MITCHELL: Who? At the door, Mitchell walks to see Rafael standing at the door’s entrance. MITCHELL: What are you doing here? RAFAEL: I need your help. At the Founder’s party, Mitchell and Rafael return to where Hayley’s body was but is no longer here. MITCHELL: What am I doing here? RAFAEL: My brother, Santiago killed Hayley... MITCHELL: Then where’s the body? RAFAEL: I have no clue. MITCHELL: Well, luckily for you I also have my share of secrets. At Ravenscroft mortuary, Bree and Ursula answer the door to Mitchell and Rafael. MITCHELL: We need your help. BREE: Who’s your friend- Bree looks at Rafael and flashes back to: 1864, SHADOW FALLS Bree is in the mortuary which was formerly an apothecary where she is stacking the shelves as the boy who looked like Mitchell walks in with Rafael. Bree walks over to the boy. BREE: Hello... Kade. KADE: Brianna, where’s Ursula? BREE: Ursula is on her honeymoon with her husband, Mr. Darnby. What can I help you with? Rafael is walking along the store using his vampire hearing, where Kade looks over at him. KADE: Maybe if we take our conversation to the back. Rafael looks on suspicious. Back in the present day... BREE: What is he doing here? MITCHELL: That’s Rafael- BREE: I know who he is... I mean what is a vampire doing here? URSULA: Get rid of him... We can’t involve ourselves in vampire business! MITCHELL: Okay... regardless of the beef between the species... We need to work together right now to find a missing girl... And what she could know, could expose vampires and that’s one step closer to witches... As in us. URSULA: Ughh... He’s right! In the mortuary lab room, Ursula is setting up a grimoire with Mitchell and Rafael by her side. URSULA: Before we begin, I need something close to Hayley... Mitchell and Rafael look at each other. URSULA: Don’t tell me you don’t have anything? RAFAEL: I might have something. SCENE 4 In Winter’s attic bedroom, Eric walks in to see her pacing around the room. ERIC: What are you doing? What’s wrong? WINTER: My powers. Outside, Winter stands over a pot of dead plants in the church’s garden and hovers her glowing hand over it with Eric standing over. WINTER: It started tonight when a raven bust through the windows.... What does this mean? ERIC: The Harvest... Back inside, Winter sits on the seats as Eric begins to pace back and forth. ERIC: We should leave... I should have taken you to my parents in the first place! WINTER: No! I can’t leave- ERIC: If your powers are manifesting like the Harvest is suggesting, then how long do you think your protection spell can keep you safe? WINTER: I- ERIC: I’ve already lost your mother... I will not lose you too! Eric hugs Winter. Meanwhile, Hayley sits in the car with Julian driving, as she looks back and notices the shawl she was wearing. HAYLEY: Is that my shawl? JULIAN: Yeah. Hayley grabs it. JULIAN: Are you feeling okay- HAYLEY: How did you find me? JULIAN: Oh... Um... Dumb luck. Hayley grabs her stomach as she hears it rumble. She looks over at Julian and sees his veins pulsing. HAYLEY: What the- JULIAN: What’s wrong with you? Why are you acting weird? HAYLEY: No reason... Hayley looks fixated at Julian’s vein. JULIAN: Why are you looking at me like that? HAYLEY: Like what? JULIAN: Like you want to eat me. HAYLEY: We can do more than that? JULIAN: Are you serious? HAYLEY: Pull over! Julian begins to pull over as Hayley looks onward with a sinister smile as she begins to hear Santiago’s voice. SANTIAGO: (whispering) Feed... Feed... Feed. SCENE 5 Rafael walks into the dungeon to Santiago. SANTIAGO: Problem? RAFAEL: Of course, there’s a problem! SANTIAGO: Well, please enlighten me... RAFAEL: How do you explain Hayley’s body disappearing? SANTIAGO: (laugh) RAFAEL: Okay... real mature. SANTIAGO: Use your brain, Raff... What could have happened after I killed her? RAFAEL: …You turned her into a vampire! SANTIAGO: Bingo! RAFAEL: No. SANTIAGO: Huh? Rafael walks into the cell and holds out another syringe. SANTIAGO: Ah... Rafael stabs Santiago with it and he backs out as the doorbell rings and Santiago answers the door to Mitchell. RAFAEL: What are you doing here? MITCHELL: I tried to contact Julian to see if he knows where Hayley, but he’s not answering. Rafael looks worried. MITCHELL: Do you know where they are? RAFAEL: No... But. MITCHELL: But what? RAFAEL: (sigh) Hayley was turned into a vampire by my brother. MITCHELL: Wha- RAFAEL: It’s okay! We’re going to fix this. MITCHELL: There’s a cure? RAFAEL: No... But if we find her before she hurts anyone, we can help her. MITCHELL: So, how are we going to track her. Rafael takes Mitchell downstairs to the dungeon to Santiago. RAFAEL: Santiago turned her therefore his blood lingers through her veins... Something Bree and Ursula can use to track her. MITCHELL: Perfect! Mitchell picks up an empty syringe. RAFAEL: You shouldn’t do it. MITCHELL: He doesn’t look like the vicious predator... What did you do to him? RAFAEL: Vervain... It’s a plant that can be used to weaken vampires and prevent compulsion. MITCHELL: Compulsion? RAFAEL: Vampire mind control. MITCHELL: Have you ever done it to me? RAFAEL: No... Besides I can’t. MITCHELL: Why? RAFAEL: Because you’re a half-witch. SANTIAGO: Well, this is a beautiful moment but- Santiago looks up to Mitchell. SANTIAGO: Kade? Rafael quickly snaps Santiago’s neck. MITCHELL: Oh my God!... Did you kill him? RAFAEL: No... He’ll be awake in a few hours. Mitchell gets down with the syringe and tries to get Santiago’s blood. MITCHELL: Who’s Kade? RAFAEL: Uh... Mitchell, we have more important things to worry about the now so can we hurry and I will tell you anything you want later. MITCHELL: Sure... I got the blood. RAFAEL: Let’s go! The scene cuts to Mitchell and Rafael driving away. SCENE 6 Julian pulls up on the road and turns to Hayley. JULIAN: So, uh... What do you want to- Hayley suddenly jumps on to Julian’s lap and begins kissing him. JULIAN: You smell kinda different. HAYLEY: Like what? JULIAN: I don’t know... HAYLEY: Are you a TSA sniffer dog all of a sudden? JULIAN: Sorry... The smell is kinda familiar. HAYLEY: Well, I hope you like it. Hayley continues to kiss Julian. Meanwhile, Cece is walking in her house, holding a candle when she hears a noise. CECE: Who’s there? She walks down stairs to see a boy in standing in the middle of the room looking at a picture of her and her twin brother. CECE: Hello? She gets closer to the boy. CECE: Jackson?... Is that you. Jackson turns around with a zombie-like face and lunges towards her. CECE: (screams) Cece wakes up on her couch in her bedroom, revealing it was just a dream. CECE: (gasp) Cece jumps up and looks around her. She then looks down at her hands to reveal them as dirty. CECE: What the- She pulls back her blanket revealing dirt around her feet CECE: (screams) SCENE 7 At Ravenscroft Mortuary, Mitchell hands Ursula over the syringe with Santiago’s blood. URSULA: Interesting choice for an item of tracking. RAFAEL: She was turned by my brother. BREE: Oh, how perfect... Another vampire. URSULA: Just another day in Shadow Falls. MITCHELL: Can we speed this up before a blood bath commences? BREE: Good idea. URSULA: Repeat after me. Bree and Mitchell gather around a map to Shadow Falls as Ursula snaps the syringe dripping the blood all over the map of Shadow Falls and begin chanting. URSULA: Blood of sirer... Bound by blood... show me the location of Hayley Robinson... Locus la Hayley... Locus la Hayley... BREE: Locus la Hayley... Locus la Hayley... Locus la Hayley... MITCHELL: Locus la Hayley... Locus la Hayley... As they continue to chant, blood on the map begins to move towards Hayley’s location and Mitchell looks down amazed. URSULA: She’s at Wickery Road. RAFAEL: That’s not far from here. Rafael leaves, followed by Mitchell. BREE: Mitchell, wait! Bree stops Mitchell before he can exit. MITCHELL: Bree, I have to go and help Rafael. BREE: I know... But maybe this can help you too. Bree hands him over a piece of paper. Meanwhile, at the abandoned church, Eric appears with bags to take Winter away. ERIC: Okay... I think we’ll be safe with your grandparents in Michigan. WINTER: I’m not going anywhere. Eric drops the bag. ERIC: Why?... It’s not safe her, Winter! WINTER: I know that! ERIC: Then why do you think it’s okay to stay here? WINTER: If I can train my magic... I can stop anyone who comes in my way. ERIC: I’ve already lost your mother, I don’t want to lose you too! Do you honestly think you can take the entire coven down at once? WINTER: Of course not!... But we have to at least try loopholes for me to get out of the Harvest. ERIC: But your powers are already activating! WINTER: But they’re not permanent... When the final Harvest girl to survive the Devil’s task wins, only she would be resurrected and have keep her special abilities... If anything, my abilities are just here and if I die then I won’t have these powers anymore! ERIC: But you won’t have to die if we leave!... I can’t protect you 24/7 and that scares me. WINTER: Then teach me self-defence... Help me with my magic from what mom taught you. Eric looks concerned. SCENE 8 Mitchell and Rafael are driving in Rafael’s car, speeding to Hayley’s whereabouts. MITCHELL: We have to get there before she hurts Julian! RAFAEL: I know! MITCHELL: What happens when a vampire drinks human blood. RAFAEL: Well, two things happen... Firstly, Hayley is in her transition. MITCHELL: Transition? RAFAEL: Basically, she needs to feed on a mortal’s blood to complete her transition to become a fully-fledged vampire. MITCHELL: And what’s the second thing? RAFAEL: Blood is addicting to a vampire. MITCHELL: And you? RAFAEL: I’m not exactly on a human blood diet right now. Meanwhile, Hayley is continuing to make out with Julian and bites his lip. JULIAN: Ouch! HAYLEY: Sorry... It’s just- Hayley gets distracted by the scent and sight of his blood. JULIAN: Hayley?... Are you okay? HAYLEY: Uh-Oh. JULIAN: Huh? Hayley licks the blood of Julian’s lips. JULIAN: Wow... Hayley looks up with her eyes closed, as her face begins to change as she completes the transition. She then opens her eyes revealing her vampire face and fangs which she aims directly at the audience and attacking Julian. She begins to feed on Julian as he screams. JULIAN: (screams) Help! Julian manages to pull the car handle open and falls down to the ground as Hayley is at his heels. MITCHELL: Hayley? Julian turns around to see Mitchell and Rafael standing behind him. JULIAN: Mitchell? MITCHELL: Collum frangeretur... Hayley. Mitchell flicks his wrists and Hayley’s neck is magically snapped as she faints. JULIAN: What the- MITCHELL: Rafael? Rafael walks over to Julian and attempts to compel him. RAFAEL: Everything will be okay... JULIAN: (crying) What are you doing?... What’s going on? What happened to Hayley? RAFAEL: What the- MITCHELL: What’s going on? RAFAEL: The compulsion... It’s not working. MITCHELL: What? JULIAN: Mitchell, what’s going on? Mitchell turns over to Rafael. MITCHELL: Why can’t he be compelled? RAFAEL: I don’t know. MITCHELL: Is he on vervain? RAFAEL: There’s no way a vampire wouldn’t be able to feed on him like Hayley did. MITCHELL: A witch? Julian looks at both of them getting suspicious and pushes Rafael off him and runs away. MITCHELL: Julian! Rafael jumps back up. MITCHELL: Don’t kill him. RAFAEL: I won’t! Rafael vamp speeds a few blocks over but is stunned to have lost Julian. RAFAEL: What the Hell? Rafael looks around, confused and worried. FINAL SCENE Mitchell walks up to the porch of his house on the phone to Rafael. MITCHELL: We have to find Julian before he exposes us. RAFAEL: I know but as long as we have Hayley, we’re good for now. MITCHELL: Speaking of which, how is she? Rafael looks over at Hayley. RAFAEL: She’s still unconscious. MITCHELL: Well, I’ll talk to you later... And your secret’s safe with me. RAFAEL: Thank you. They hang up and Mitchell walks into his house. MITCHELL: Sorry, I’m late. He turns on the lights. MITCHELL: Gran?... Are you here? He looks over to see Shadow. MITCHELL: Hey Shadow!... Do you know where grandma is? SHADOW: (cat noises) MITCHELL: In the kitchen? Mitchell walks into the kitchen and turns on the light to see Iris in a pool of blood. MITCHELL: Gran?... Gran? Mitchell walks closer and realizes she’s dead. MITCHELL: (gasps) (END) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts (Trinity) Category:Season 1 (Trinity)